A Scene With You, What Happiness
by Mikaela Darkwing
Summary: Rukawa has a best friend... Not only he's bestfriend but a girl as well... It's been two years...Will things be the same again? With Sendoh, Fujima and other guys surrounding her? 18 chapters, pleasew read the OBSTACLE for the continuation... R&R!!!
1. One Friend

ONE FRIEND (TOMODACHI)  
  
She walked pass the three of them then walk calmly. She had dropped a small paper unnoticed. She walked calmly with her mild face, pretty eyes and long, shiny, black hair. Haruko picked it up for her. "Isn't this guy familiar?" Haruko said. It was Rukawa, the super rookie of the Shohoku high school with the same girl that they saw. They came rushing into her saying "You dropped this! Wait!!" She had stopped and looked at them and gave out a faint smile and said "Oh, thank you." Haruko curiously asked "Maybe I'm not in the right place to ask this but who's the guy?" "Oh, my best friend.But he's not here, it's been two years since we parted." "Ooh.Oh by the way, I'm Haruko Akagi and they are my friends." "I'm Marina, Marina Ryuzaki, nice meeting you.I still don't have friends here." "We can!" "Oh, great." Then she walked silently to the high school building. She had no friends or other familiar schoolmates in this place. She seemed to be somewhat mysterious just like Rukawa. The Shohoku team has a ball practice, so everyone was there.The team, Ayako, Haruko and her friends, other students, Sakuragi's army and the Rukawa Oendan girls. It was exciting everyone cheering for Rukawa, the gym was somewhat noisy. Then the ball was passed to Akagi and he gave out a three-point shot then they continued. Kogure- sempai got the ball but it slipped his hand and to the door. Then Akagi called a timeout or break. The ball made its way to the door where a familiar freshman was there. Obviously it was Marina but no one knew her. Having sight of the ball she picked it up and handed it to Kogure. There was an irritating silence like she was in a spotlight. Then seeing her Kogure blushed then they heard Ayako. She's cute.Kogure thought "Marina! Marina Ryuzaki! Oh is that you?" "Ayako, you're here."She said in a cold voice. "Well of course it's the nearest school" "You know her?" Kogure asked. "Well of course! Who wouldn't know the Ace player of our district in basketball women's division?" Then everyone looked at the strange girl. She was more like a model than an athlete. "Cute."Yohei whispered Then they heard a voice calling "Ran-ran?" Shocked, they knew it was Rukawa. Marina was somehow shocked seeing him. Her BESTFRIEND. He then stood up and approached her in a moderate speed. Then everyone was watching them; curiously.Rukawa suggested they step out of the gym. "Never knew Rukawa had a friend, Megani-kun." Sakuragi said. "And a cute one." Yasuda added "What do I know? Ayako mentioned nothing about it." Kogure said. On the other hand. "Kae-chan, it's been time." "Yes, when you left for Tomoeda." "I thought I'd never see my best friend ever again." "I thought so too." "I can see your popular here Kae-chan." "." Then he stopped talking looking on the ground. He held her right hand lifting her sleeves like checking something. "So you still have it." "Yes.I do" It was the armband Rukawa always wore, Marina had one too and she wore it on her right arm. "I'm glad to see you." "Let me walk you home again, Ran." On the other hand. "So the guy in the pic was really Rukawa?" Haruko's friend said. "Haruko? Are you okay?" "She's his best friend, a great chance!"  
  
"Ran-ran, I didn't know you'd study here." "hihi." she answered giggling. "What?" "I missed that nickname." "."  
  
-End- 


	2. The Fox's True Friend

THE FOX'S TRUE FRIEND ( NO KITSUNE NA SHINJITSU TOMODACHI)  
  
The next day, they meet up again, Rukawa in his bike and Marina in her roller blades.Rukawa carried Marina's bag for her convenience. "I met someone." "Someone?" Rukawa asked hurriedly. "Is he a new friend?" He then added. "She , Haruko, the girl in Shohoku." ".What a relief" "She's nice." Then there was silence like all they want to do is reach Shohoku without a word then she broke the silence. "Kae-chan, should I still call you Kae-chan?" "I don't know, it's up to you." "You look too mature for that.Maybe I should call you Rukawa just like the others." "You're not like the others Ran, you're my best friend.And my only friend" She stared solemnly at him, looking only at him then she said with a smile: "Kae-chan.How I missed you!" She said in a solemn voice. They reached Shohoku and every girl was blushing whenever Rukawa passed by and all the boys came fixing their hair whenever Marina passed by. "The new girl's cute." One guy said "Heard she's Rukawa's friend" The other replied. "The mysterious basketball player from Tomigaoka?" "Yes" Then Marina passed by.And they became silent all they want to do is look at her. "Marina!" Haruko shouted her name. Because of this, the guys knew her name was Marina. "Haruko, how are you?" Marina replied with a smile. "I'm okay.I knew it! The guy in the picture was Rukawa! Am I right? Am I right?" "Yes it's him, my best friend since childhood." "Can you tell me stories about him, please?" Haruko asked Marina with bright eyes and dragging her, everyone was awkwardly looking at them. "Not so loud.Haruko." "Oh I'm sorry here, we can talk here.without anyone interfering, huh?" "I can see, Haruko, do you like my Kae-chan?" "Your Kae-chan?" "Yes, my best friend." "Oh, I thought." "Don't be silly." Then Haruko's eyes twinkled again and she looked at Marina with pleasing eyes. "You really like him, don't you?" "I.I." "Tell me, you can trust me, I won't tell him" "No, don't worry, almost everyone knows." "Really?" Marina asked with enthusiasm. "Yeah! So please tell me how you met." "Well, you see, only the fortunate one would know." She said with a teasing smile. KKKRRRRINNNGGG!!!!!! Everyone came rushing to his or her rooms. "Haruko sure has something for Kae-chan." Marina thought. "Everyone bring out your notebooks and copy the lecture." She opened her bag and to her surprise it wasn't her bag, Rukawa brought her bag and that's what she did too. "Oh, brother! Now I must get my bag from Kae-chan" She thought. "Um, sir may I go out? Just a second." "Okay Ms. Ryuzaki, you may" On the other hand. "Only the fortunate one would know? I wonder how she and Rukawa met.I must know!" Haruko said while writing "Rukawa" in capital letters on her notebook. "Akagi!" Her teacher scolded her for the second time. "Sir? Sorry sir." Sakuragi on the other hand was dead worried about basketball that Haruko might know that he really isn't the Tensai. "Oh! I need some practice or that KITSUNE will take the lead again!" He thought while imagining Rukawa with a fox's tail and ears. On the other hand, Marina went straight to section ten carrying Rukawa's bag. "Um, sir?" She said with her cold voice. Then every guy blushed except Rukawa who's asleep. "Yes?" The math teacher replied. "Can I excuse Kaede for a moment, sir?" She again said "Well, you see he's sleeping right now, you'll be in great trouble if you wake him up." "Don't worry sir, I can handle." She said with a gentle smile. Everyone was watching her walk towards Rukawa they walked backwards fearing Rukawa would attack all of them if he wakes up. "I hate to see that cute girl get hurt." A guy said "Don't tell me we didn't warn her." Another said Then. "Kae-chan, wake up." she whispered "Um.Um?" Rukawa said and ready to hit the person who woke him up. "You.Ah? Ran-ran? What are you doing here?" He was surprised. "Here's your bag now where's mine?" She said with a gentle smile "Oh, here it is." He then said "You're sleeping in Math class again you bad boy." She smiled leaving the room. Everyone was curious they never heard Rukawa talk so much in a conversation like that... "That girl can tame this child?" The teacher thought. A basketball practice was held that afternoon everyone was present, Haruko and her friends, Ayako and the Rukawa Oendan Girls and of course Marina. "Hey Ayako" Kogure said "What is it Kogure-senpai?" Ayako replied "Tell me about the new girl" Kogure asked "Oh, Rukawa's friend?" "Yeah, her" "Haven't seen her for about two years, I heard she studied in Tomoeda ever since." "Oh, you think she'll like me?" "Oh, interested?" "Oh no not like that! Just friends, 'ya know" "Okay.you make a lousy liar." "What was that?" "Nothing. nothing at all." Everyone was watching the team practice; they were getting ready for the practice game versus Ryonan. Marina wasn't informed about this while everyone was excited about it. Every one was exhausted and they were all happy to see Shohoku's Rukawa. Sakuragi was bluffing around because of the compliment given to him about his ball handling. "Wahahaha! You can't match me you Kitsune! Wahahaha! I'll show you! Wahahaha!" WHACK! "You stop bluffing around Sakuragi Hanamichi!" Ayako scolded him "You don't need to hit me with that fan Ayako!" Hanamichi answered "Shut up!" Hitting Hanamichi again with her fan. Now the team should practice hard for their big match with the Ryonan High school team  
  
-End- 


	3. Burning Emotions

BURNING EMOTIONS (MOETEKU TOKIMEKI)  
  
The big day came the whole Shohoku team are in their way to Ryonan High were the practice game would be held. Coach Anzai and Ayako went there first because the team manager and coach should be early. When the team arrived many people was there cheering for Ryonan many of them thinks Shohoku are born losers. Sakuragi was bluffing around about his skills and all, Akagi there was so mad he hit Sakuragi many times. Then the Ryonan team entered the room there's still 10 minutes before the game but Ryonan's ace wasn't there. Then he came late. His name was Akira Sendoh, the famous Ryonan Ace, a sophomore and inches taller than Sakuragi, cool and always smiling. He's got a great personality that even their coach can't get mad at him whenever he comes late or what so ever. On the way was Marina. But how did she know Shohoku would be playing? She doesn't but she knows her friend Akira would. "Oh, hi Marina!" Hikoichi greeted who is Sakuragi's friend from Ryonan. "Hi Hikoichi am I late?" She answered "Nope, there are still 10 minutes before the game" "Ok" She didn't notice Shohoku was there because she was talking to Sendoh who happens to be her friend. "Akira, hi there" She greeted. "Marina! I knew you would come.Watch me fight those guys" "There goes Marina.Sendoh's inspiration, I can't blame him though she's attractive and all.I wish she was my." Koshino thought "I'll check that!" Hikoichi answered "Akira, here's your lemonade and your lemon slices." "Thanks, just watch me play against Shohoku!" "Shohoku?" "Yeah our opponent!" "B-But that's where I study now."Marina said Sendoh's world fell down hearing this at this point he remembered Marina telling him that if Ryonan must compete with her school, she must support her school. "Oh, it's okay but I won't let you win" but it depresses him so much inside "You make me laugh, is Kae-chan here?" she asked looking for someone "Kae-chan who?" "My friend.Remember.? Well ok Kaede." "Sorry but I don't know him." "Oh, there he is! I'll cheer for him, er. them, you see, were school mates now." "O-okay." Sendoh said sadly but didn't frown, its not like he'll frown in any situation but he was sad watching Marina walk away and turn her back from him.All he knew was he liked her from the day they first met then the idea struck him. "Wait-a-minute. She said HIM. That Kae-chan is a he, a guy, a male!" He thought. "Hikoichi, would you check someone in your list with the name Kaede" He asked Aida "Ok.Kaede, Kaede.Oh, here! He's a rookie. Number 11! Rukawa Kaede!" he replied "RUKAWA? KAEDE? The super rookie?" Then he saw Marina approaching a guy in a Shohoku uniform with a jersey number 11. "So he is Rukawa, heard so much about him, let's see." On the other hand, Rukawa saw Marina approaching him and he got unusually nervous. "Ran-ran what are you doing here?" He asked "I was supposed to be visiting a Ryonan friend but I saw you instead" She replied "Ryonan? Who?" He asked in a serious reaction. "Akira" "Akira? Isn't it unusual for a girl to have a name like Akira???" "Oh no, Akira's a he." she retorted "He?" he asked furiously "Yes, Sendoh Akira.A good friend of mine" Then she smiled causing Rukawa to blush "The ace player, so how did you two met?" He asked seriously "On the road."She replied then came a flashback.  
  
Marina was running hurriedly because she would be late than Sendoh was in the way yawning while nibbling a slice of lemon. Then they bumped into each other causing her books to fall. Sendoh picked it up for her. She said sorry and thanked him and ran away. "My name's Akira Sendoh!" he shouted as Marina disappeared. But Marina replied back "Thank you, Akira! I'm Marina Ryuzaki!"  
  
Then she waved to Sendoh that gave Rukawa an idea about him being her friend when they were apart, dark clouds surrounded him, he seems to be jealous. On the other hand, Sendoh was delighted but was still was suspecting that the word "friend" that she used to describe her "Kae-chan" meant more than the word. Then the game started. The first half started, Ryonan was always leading but it didn't stop any of Shohoku team players to fight them. Kogure and Akagi were pretty desperate to win. The score was 49 - 42, obviously it was Ryonan who takes the lead but Sendoh knew "the rookie" was the real winner at the girl's heart so he decided to make a move on the second half. "Second half in three seconds, jump ball! Number 4 white and number 4 blue!" "Akagi caught the ball!" Ayako shouted. At that moment, Hanamichi was desperate to impress Haruko, so he caught the ball. It was sadly stolen by THE GREAT Sendoh. He was sure trying to win her (Marina) over Rukawa; he looked at her dribbling and spinning the ball continuously. "Watch me" he whispered giving a bright smile "That jerk is looking at Ran, do 'aho" Rukawa thought "???" Marina was confused at that situation He sure likes her. And Rukawa can feel it too. After long runs, swatter pass techniques and Rukawa's "change of pace" Shohoku lost the game. Rukawa stole the ball and was about to fall outside the court but was able to pass it to the self-proclaimed "Tensai". And unbelievably, he was able to score. They were so glad but Rukawa told everyone that there where still 10 seconds remaining. With lightning speed Sendoh, scored and won the game. Shohoku wasn't depressed at all they enjoyed the game and shook hands with Ryonan players. Sendoh had a swelling hand after shaking hands with Hanamichi. Shohoku knew that there were still things they need to learn to beat teams like Ryonan and others. On the other hand. "Ran, don't you want me to walk you home?" Rukawa asked "Oh no Kae-chan, I-I mean Kaede." She replied "Is that jerk Sendoh gonna walk you home?" he asked "What?" "Just ignore me."  
  
-End- 


	4. Amazing

AMAZING (MEKURU MEKU)  
  
"Hmmm, today is a good Saturday! Hanamichi has a practice and I'm gonna watch together with the army to watch him be beaten again by Gori."Youhei said. Youhei is a friend of Hanamichi, a good friend.No love life and has been single since the day he was born. His other pals suspect that he doesn't want any relationships because he was afraid to experience Hanamichi's depression. Youhei who was with his friends decided to buy something to eat and stuff them selves on the way. Marina was also on her way she was about to meet Sendoh, it wasn't a date. She was dressed in a sporty way and so was Sendoh who was waiting for her to arrive. Actually, Mr. Sendoh haven't made a single move to ask her on a date since the day they met when Marina was still in Junior High. Innocent enough, Marina wasn't aware of Sendoh's feelings for her. All she knew was she found a new friend. On her skates, she found Youhei blocking the way unknowingly. As we all know, no one has ever heard her shout or do something similar to that even her best friend and we can't expect her to do that just because of a stranger. She bumped into Youhei in his bicycle who was separated from his friends. They both fell on the ground but not hurting themselves. Youhei at his first sight of Marina was attracted to her. "I am so sorry." She said politely "It wasn't your fault, I was blocking the way, here let me help you" So she stood up and the next lines followed. "I know you" He said "Huh?" "Aren't you the new girl in Shohoku?" "I certainly am." "I'm Youhei Mito, call me Youhei" "I'm Marina Ryuzaki, I would like to chat with you but I'm in a hurry, Sorry again." she said leaving "See you in school, pretty girl" he whispered blushing  
  
Youhei thought of her being someone special and that thought remained on him until. "Youhei! Come on!" Oxu said "We need to see Hanamichi being beaten by Gori! Hurry up!" Noma said "Ok then!" he said running.  
  
Marina arrived saw Sendoh in his pants and sucking a slice of lemon, she wasn't annoyed, she got used to Sendoh's habit. "Akira, I'm sorry, I'm late." she said "You're not, I'm just early." Sendoh replied. "What are we going to do?" she asked apparently "Play." he said smiling in a way that commonly melts his fans but Marina thinks its natural.  
  
The Shohoku team was practicing.Of course we know how'd they look like. Great dunks, steals and yes, a beaten Hanamichi - courtesy of Gori. "I think this is more interesting." Youhei said loudly. "Huh?" They replied "Yeah, a Sendoh and a Ryuzaki playing basket" Oxu said "What the." They replied The two did amazing moves. True Ace players team up to practice and never failed to make people around them amazed. As usual Hanamichi was jealous at Sendoh and weirdly, Rukawa was unnoticeably steaming mad. What awaits the team in the future? What role will Sendoh play in Rukawa and Hanamichi's life? Stay tune!  
  
-End- 


	5. What

WHAT?! (NANI?!)  
  
The night was shivery cold and the stars shone brightly with the moon in its full face facing the earth like guiding those who aren't sleeping.  
  
"Ran." Rukawa broke the silence. "What is it?" Marina replied "Chotto matte." He said getting something stuck in his pocket.  
  
Then she saw a white hanker chief braided with the name "Marina".  
  
"Do you remember this?" He said "I won't forget that, thanks to that moment - I knew you." She replied "I.I.Forget it." He muttered  
  
The next day, the sun shone brightly as usual Rukawa in his bicycle sleepy then he suddenly stopped at a corner waiting.  
  
"Kaede! Hey, what are you doing here?" Marina asked "Waiting for you, come let's go"  
  
Arriving at shohoku everyone happy, everyone alive, thinking about next time they'll ever survive the classes.  
  
"Ayako!" A girl shouted "What is it?" Ayako asked "I heard Miyagi is now here."  
  
"What?" "Yes, I heard about it a while ago" "He's my classmate but he isn't there" "Ok, just look for him" "So Ryota is here already, now where is he?" Ayako thought  
  
On the other hand was Miyagi a team player at shohoku high. Sophomore and the point guard. He was sitting on a corner in the middle of two high school buildings.  
  
"Miyagi," A senior asked "Long time no see" another one asked "Go away, I don't want to be involved in any trouble, ever." He said "Hm, Is that so?" A longhaired lad said "Mi, Mitsui? He said standing up "Yeah, do you expect me to leave you in peace after what you have done to me?" Mitsui said  
  
He showed his 2 missing teeth and Miyagi was the cause all right. On the other hand, "Sakuragi! You go now for practice!" Ayako said. "Ok, Ok." He replied "Wait, can you accompany me? I'm looking for someone." "Well ok."  
  
Then Ayako and Hanamichi passed the two buildings where Ryota was. Then his eyes went heart shaped seeing Ayako but he saw Hanamichi beside her. Seeing this, Ryota raged hot and shouted looking at Sakuragi.  
  
"Stupid Love! Is he the one you are now dating, Ayako! Why did you do this to me! How could you take my love for granted! You know how much I love you!!!" Ryota shouted "What was that?" Hanamichi asked "No, Ryota it's not what you think!" "Don't explain, Hyaaah!" He said giving out a blow "You crazy!" Hanamichi then gave out a kick "You Red headed jerk!" "You curly hair!" "You good for nothing giant!" "Shorty!" "Monkey!" They exchanged words not noticing Ayako and Haruko. Mitsui in the other hand was caught in the middle until another teeth fell on the ground. "STOP IT!" Ayako shouted "Aya-chan?" Ryota said "Haruko?" Hanamichi replied "Oh no! Maybe she's thinking I really like Ayako!" Hanamichi thought "You get ready, Ryota!" Ayako said throwing the basketball shoes at him. "Basketball shoes? Is he in the team?" Sakuragi thought  
  
Then they ran heading straight to the gym. With the shoes on their hands  
  
"Hehehe look at my new shoes" He thought "Hey, those are the shoes I've always wanted. They'll be wasted in his hands.Oh." Ryota thought  
  
At the gym everyone was greeting Ryota Miyagi. He showed off his skills for everyone to see how he recovered. Ayako knew he was showing off for her, and she was right. Everyone was saying Ryota would be the next captain so Sakuragi tried to show him what he's got but failed. Ryota was a lot better.  
  
-End- 


	6. Red And Curls

RED AND CURLS (AIKA & MAKIGE)  
  
The next day of practice, Sakuragi was still at the bottom line for he was the least good at basketball. Ryota was praised like Rukawa and all that. On the dismissal he walked home and saw Ryota.  
  
"What do you want?" Ryota asked "What do you mean?" "Are you stalking me?" "This is my way home too" Sakuragi said "I don't want any arguments." Ryota said  
  
After walking a bit Sakuragi shouted  
  
"Oh, Ayako! Hi Ayako!" "Where? Where?" Ryota' eyes widen "Hahahahahahahah! I knew it I knew It! You like her! I won't blame you she's cute, but you have a chance! Hahahahahahahah!!!"  
  
Then Ryota was serious, Sakuragi thought he would hit him or something but his eyes suddenly was filled with water and tears flowed in his eyes. Then they came sitting on a swing and they talked about their love life that was bought awful and because of that something happened.  
  
The next day.  
  
"I wonder where Ryota is." Ayako asked "And Sakuragi too" Kogure asked  
  
Then the two showed up together with their hands on others shoulders???  
  
"Let's practice now, shall we?" "Let's go best friend!"  
  
On the other hand, Mitsui was mad. "I would destroy your team, Ryota Miyagi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
-End- 


	7. Wind Begins to Move

WIND BEGINS TO MOVE (UGOKIDASHITE KAZE)  
  
After the riot with Mitsui, reconciliation and his join in the team everyone was happy, the first five was made up and the wind began its rage. Everyone new Shohoku has a great chance on winning the next tournament. Because of a simple smile and a touch of gentleness, Mitsui befriended Marina.  
  
"I'm sorry about what happened" "You don't have to be." "No, please tell me its okay for you." "Okay, its okay for me." She said giggling "What a relief." He muttered "What was that?" "Nothing, I said are you really Rukawa's friend?" He asked curiously "Aha." She replied  
  
Then basketball practice and tomorrow would be Saturday a great day!  
  
"Hmm.Saturday, what would I do this day? Oh yes. I have nothing to do, then I'll go out for a walk." Marina said  
  
She took a nice hot bath and dressed up. Despite her prettiness and figure, she was so conservative. The shortest thing that she wore was a basketball shorts that should really be short. Then she took her bag with her then left the house, she didn't want to disturb Rukawa's sleep so she left alone.  
  
It was pretty hot that day when she passed a filthy corner of their place; she didn't notice some guys looking at her.  
  
Mitsui was dead bored on his house, his parents aren't around so he tried to walked until he reached his usual way when he heard:  
  
"Bug off, miss, we just want to go out with you" "Stop it, I have nothing to do with you" "Just shut up and come with us pretty little thing"  
  
"I know that voice but what is happening?" Mitsui asked himself  
  
Then he found himself running to the aid of the girl who was being tricked by the bad guys.  
  
"Let go off me" Marina said with a cold voice "Let's go now" one guy said pulling her arm "Stop it, man. You're hurting my girl." Mitsui said "Who the.Mitsui!" One said "He said "my girl" His girlfriend! Let's go" One shouted "Yeah let's scram!" Letting go of Marina's arm and making her fall on the ground  
  
Then all the bad guys ran off fearing that Mitsui would brutally hurt them because they taught Marina is his girlfriend.  
  
"Are you okay?" Mitsui asked "Well yes, thank you for saving me" She said "." he just smiled and held her hand to help her stand up when everything was okay she asked. "What happened a while ago?" Marina asked "Ah, oh, uh.I.I.I'm sorry, you see I need to tell them you're my girlfriend so that they won't harm you." he said shaking but deep inside, he was repeating the words "Yuru ga nai, Hisashi.Yuru ga nai!" "Oh, no, I mean it's okay. It's okay because I know you did that to save me, what I mean is why are they afraid of you?" She said "OH, I thought, well you see, I have this terrible reputation but I'm determined to erase that! Oh, by the way where are you going?" Mitsui said "I don't know. I just wanna roam around Mitsui-sempai." She said "Sempai? Sempai??? Oh please call me on my name Hisashi, do I look much older than you?" Mitsui said "Oh, I'm sorry Sashi, is that ok? It sound cuter to me" she smiled "Oh, yes. It sounds sweeter too. By the way, I'm inviting you to come with me since we don't have anything to do today.Let's go!" he said pulling her hand "Ah, ah ok!" She said smiling.  
  
Everything went fine. The pancake house, the flower shop, the department store, the mall and Mitsui wished the day wouldn't end but it was already night time when.  
  
"We're here now," She said "Is this your house?" "Yup, I need to live on this apartment again because this is nearer." "Oh, now I see. So I'll be visiting you here sometime" "Hm? Ok"  
  
-End- 


	8. Fuse of Excitement

FUSE OF EXCITEMENT (TOKIMEKI NO DOUKASEN)  
  
After several matches and weeks that came into a month they have come to face SHOYO. The second placer in last year's tournament. The audience knew Shohoku was a better team but they thought Shoyo was better. Sakuragi's army was there, so as Haruko, Ayako, Coach Anzai and Marina who was the "cam & photo girl". Some Kainan players were there too, one was bluffing about him being the golden Rookie. Then he said:  
  
"Hey Jin look, there's a cute girl there" the guy said looking at Ryuzaki  
  
"Stop it Nabunaga, you're a shame on our team, be quiet" The other said who knew the girl who once studied in Tomoeda.  
  
The Shohoku team was facing a hard time even though Fujima, Shoyo's ace player isn't playing. When the first half came, Shohoku was on the lead. There was an unusual happening, Shoyo's ace was looking at Marina, and she became nervous but she still continued handling Rukawa's towel, then Fujima smiled at her. When the game was finished, Shoyo lost the game then the Shohoku team was asleep at their locker, no one was allowed inside. On the other hand, Fujima was depressed but he managed to smile when he saw Marina walking pass him but not noticing him. Then he called:  
  
"Miss." He said "Huh?" she can't recognize him. "You're looking well today.Marina.Rina-chan" "I'm sorry?" she asked again "Don't you remember me?" he approached her "I.I." "Look Closer" "Kenji?! Is that you?" "It's me" "I.I thought you were just a sophomore and you're from Shoyo? And a playing coach?" "Yes and Yes.Maybe we'll see each other again.I can see you're in a hurry" "Maybe" "I promise, I'll see you soon, Rina, I'm excited to get on that day, you lit up my fuse of excitement" he said and Marina waved good-bye  
  
-End- 


	9. Memories are Always Beautiful

MEMORIES ARE ALWAYS BEAUTIFUL (OMOI DE WA ITSUMO KIREI DAKEDO)  
  
It's Saturday again and it would be a week vacation for Ryonan but Shohoku has no vacation so Sendoh decided to go over her place. We know who's her don't we? He headed straight to her house but stopped at a corner when he saw a familiar looking brown-haired guy about inches shorter than him. Then he heard: "Huh? Where? Us? Ok, but let me change first" She said "Okay, I'll wait for you here" "Oh, no let's meet at the..."  
  
Sendoh was quite disappointed. He wanted to take her to the movie house but was over headed by that guy. He headed straight to the park instead. He then sat on the bench, looked up in the sky, took a deep breath and sighed: "I like her" Then he pictured on his mind the girl he met on the road, the girl he bumped on the way, the first girl who called him on his name besides his mother and grandmother and the first girl he ever liked and the girl whom he really liked but never asked on a formal date. Then he closed his eyes and saw all the guys he thought of competing with but competing only popped up in his vocabulary when Marina came into his life. Then he opened his eyes on to his surprise was Marina looking at him and smiling. "Who are you dreaming of Akira?" She asked Sendoh was red from his head to toes, he was embarrassed. He never knew Marina would be there but he replied: "You" "Huh?" "I was dreaming of you" "You kidder." "What are you doing here?" "I'm waiting for a friend." "A he?" "Huh?" "A guy friend?" "Oh, yes. We've lost contact when I transferred to Shohoku" "Oh, I see.so I need to leave, he might be furious to see me with you, bye" "Ok, bye"  
  
He walked away but had no intensions of leaving her, yes, the great Sendoh would stalk the two. Minutes later the guy came up and to his surprise it was Fujima from Shoyo. "Fujima? Of Shoyo? She's so attractive she attracts personalities from different schools but she's so nice." Sendoh thought. Then he stalked them until he noticed another guy was behind him. "The stupid loudmouth Kiyota is here? What's he doing? And what's with the telescope?" Sendoh thought  
  
"Um, Rina." Fujima asked "What is it Kenji?" She asked "Have you missed me?" "Of course!" "Really?" "Yes, anyone who lost contact with a friend would probably miss that person" "Oh, I'm happy to know." "."  
  
They walked on the clean way and Fujima bought an ice cream for two and asked Marina to wait for him on the bench near a Sakura tree. Then he came back with the ice cream. "Here, have some ice cream" he said handling the treat to her. "Oh, double chocolate." "Yes, your favorite flavor" "How come you still remember that?" "I can remember every single detail.about.you," he said as his voice faints "I can still remember our first meeting.Rina."  
  
After the first match of Tomoeda against Nagasaki, Marina walked out to go home. "Hi" he said. "Oh, hello there" she said and smiled. "I.I.I've seen you play and you're great" "Thank you for that, Mr.." "I'm Fujima, Kenji Fujima.Please call me Kenji" "Ok, thank you Kenji" "Well I was wondering Ms. Ryuzaki, can.can." "???" "Can we be friends?" "Absolutely Kenji and call me on my first name too."  
  
"It's still clear on my mind" "Oh, why is that?" "You'd know and.Oh nothing."  
  
"Are you okay?" "I'm quite dizzy." then he fell into her arms and knew next to nothing. He woke up and saw her looking worriedly at him, he was lying on a park bench and Marina was looking after him since he fainted. He knew he was sick but decided to take a walk on the park just like he told her. "Everything's ok now, Rina" he said sitting up straight. "I know, I know." then she brightened her face.  
  
"We were good friends back then right?" "Why? Aren't we good friends now?"  
  
"Of course we are, Rina, walking away from you is the least I would do, you know how important you are to me right?" "Well, yes because I'm your closest female friend." "It's more than that," he thought  
  
"So this jerk is stalking the two." Sendoh thought "Darn! Is that guy her boyfriend?" Kiyota thought "He looks more of a monkey than a Kainan guy" "Why is this broom head looking at me?  
  
"Hey, I remembered something, Ken" "What is that?" "Do you still remember the white hanker chief you gave me?" "The one with my name?" "Yes, also the one you used to stop me from bleeding.it was your favorite." "Don't worry about that.err, do you still have it?" "Yup, still on my drawer." "Why?" "It has a significance, it was your favorite but you gave it to me." "Because you're my friend."he said "And the one I love" he thought  
  
"Rina!" he shouted seeing her on the ground. FOUL! FOUL! Everybody was shouting on the court, she was badly hurt. He ran to her aid taking for granted her classmates who ran to help her. "Are you alright?" "Don't worry." "God, you're bleeding!" "No, don't worry" Then he tied his white hanky on her leg and carried her.  
  
"You never knew how much I care for you, you're so nice and innocent you think that my concern for you is just like a brother to a sister but there's something more than that.You see things in a pretty way that no one can see it the way you do.What you see in a person is his great intentions not the negative things people often do.You don't see yourself as someone better but you see yourself as someone under.You keep smiling and I've never seen you cry but why? I can't tell you these things because I'm afraid, when you smile at me I want to faint and I'm afraid to lose our great friendship when I do so.Your smile can make anyone melt but you don't know a single thing about that because you're so nice, you see the beauty in other people but you can't seem to know how beautiful you are and this is why I love you, this is why." he thought while staring at her "Is there something wrong, Kenji?" "None, nothing at all.I just want to look at you the way I used to do." "Oh." "It's getting late, let me walk you home tonight ok?" "Ok." As he watch her walk up to her house he sighed and whispered "Beautiful, I love you"  
  
-End- 


	10. Sweet Soul

SWEET SOUL (OKASHI TAMASHII)  
  
"Lalala.Tensai! Lalala! Tensai! Who is the Tensai? Sakuragi! Who is the Tensai? Sakuragi! Lalala Tensai!!!" Sakuragi was singing his favorite song while strolling the streets when he suddenly saw Miyagi.  
  
"Hey! Shorty! Isn't it a nice day for a practice! Look, a Tensai and a shorty! Bwahahaha!" He shouted  
  
Miyagi was walking on the streets and keeping some thoughts too himself like he lost contact with the world he remembered the day before when he met Ayako on the City Plaza.  
  
"Aya-chan! The love of my life! The air that I breathe! How about giving me a date tomorrow?" he shouted spreading his arms towards Ayako WHACK! "Ryota Miyagi would you stop that?!" "But Aya-chan, tomorrow would be Sunday and" WHACK! "I told you, no!" "Aya-chan!!!" he shouted as Ayako turned her back on him.  
  
"Why Ayako? It's been two years since I started asking you o0ut but why are you refusing? Why is my love life a great failure? WHY???" he asked himself giving a miserable look when he heard: "Lalala.Tensai! Lalala! Tensai! Who is the Tensai? Sakuragi! Who is the Tensai? Sakuragi! Lalala Tensai!!!" "I know that song." and these words followed "Hey! Shorty! Isn't it a nice day for a practice! Look, a Tensai and a shorty! Bwahahaha!" "Hanamichi?" "Bwahahaha! It's a good thing you recognized the voice of the genius!" "Stop it, can't you see I'm depressed?" "Oooohhhh, why is that?" "." "Don't worry about that, let's scram!"  
  
"Hmmm.Hmmm.Oh! That Ryota Miyagi is on my nerves! I told him before that I would go out on him on the right time!!!" Ayako said "Ayako" "Oh, Marina! What are you doing here?" "Oh, nothing just roaming around.How about you?" "Nothing why?" "I heard you screaming about Miyagi" "Oh, is that so loud?" "Can we talk about it?" "Ok, let's head on the swing" They sat on the swing and Marina looked on the ground and started moving the swing. "So what is it?" "Ayako, you know you shouldn't be so hard on him." "Him?" "You know whom I'm talking about right?" "Is this about Ryota?" "Yes." "I knew it" "I can see that you like him but you're playing tough gruff." "." "It's so sad seeing him like that" "Well it's in my personality but you know I care for him right?" "Of course I do" ---  
  
"Oh, Hanamichi.What should I do? I love her man!" "You wouldn't take my advice you know "Maybe I won't" "It's like me being determined to get Haruko" "Ya, ya I know.Why do things need to be so tough in love?" "." "Is this a challenge?" "Maybe, maybe not" "But I love her so I won't give up!" "I'll watch you" With full strength and determination, Ryota Miyagi stood up and garbled all his force and thought: "I won't give up until I have you 'coz" then he shouted  
  
"I LOVE YOU! AYAKO!"  
  
-End- 


	11. Throughout and close to you

THROUGHOUT AND CLOSE TO YOU (ZUTTO KIMI NI SOBA DE)  
  
It was a nice Monday and the sun was shining pretty well. Shohoku people were all active. Hey, Rukawa isn't sleeping! Everyone was active; it was quite different from the Mondays that Shohoku experienced. The freshmen girls of section seven where out for a volleyball game while the boys are on their workout. "Hit the ball Ryuzaki!" "It's mine!" She said The ball was greatly executed and the team wasn't able to make the ball straightened its way so it made its way outside and a tall guy was hit and he fell on the ground. "Oh my, the guy was hurt." "I check on him." Then Marina went out the gate and everyone was watching her. She approached the guy and to her surprise. "Akira?" "Hi, Marina.Awww." "Are you hurt?" "Not so." Then he stood up like nothing happened he explained to her that he wasn't cutting classes but there was a one-week vacation for the whole Ryonan School and he just wanted to stroll around the place until he met his way down to Shohoku. He watched her play and was delighted to see how good she was. "She's really good" "Huh? Koshino?" "Yes I'm here" he said pressing himself on the net barricade "Why is that?" sweat drops "Oh nothing, there's no where to go." "Honto???" he said with brows raised "Why is there any reason why I should be here???" he said chin up "How about that?" pointing on Shohoku's volleyball team "Shut up"  
  
"Now let's practice team, let's lead straight to the gym" Akagi said on the team "I'll show you Rukawa I'm better than you" Hanamichi said "Hay, do'aho" he answered "You teme Kitsune!!!" Sakuragi shouted while preparing to knock Rukawa out "Stop Hanamichi, don't cause any trouble" Ryota said "Stop it man" Mitsui added "Don't stop me!!!" "What a shame" Rukawa said again "What!!!" "Look there" Rukawa said looking at the Ryonan guys "Wah?" "They're here so stop your monkey business" "You." Sakuragi stopped but was still steaming hot. "Ryota!!! Ryota!!!" A girl shouted "Wah?" Ryota looked around to see who's looking for him.  
  
Then a neat girl suddenly embraced him tightly, she was maybe the same as his height, lighter complexion than his, thinner lips, brown hair and a very nice eyes.  
  
"I missed you, honey!!!" she shouted again embracing him more tightly. "What the???" Sakuragi said "Honey?" Mitsui added "When? I thought Aya-san was Ryota's." Kogure added *Sigh* Rukawa sighed again. "Hey get off me! You're killing me! I c-c-can't breathe! S-st-stop it!" Ryota shouted while being choked by the girl's hard embraces. "But I missed you so much!!!" the girl said repeatedly. "Miyagi, who is this girl?" Akagi asked Then the girl stopped embracing Ryota so he fell on the ground and he seemed to be dizzy because of all the rattling and shaking the insane girl has done to poor little Ryo-chin and then Rukawa added the following words.  
  
"She's crazy."  
  
And the girl stood up and suddenly replied with flashing eyes, wide smile, and proud looks and with her chin upright.  
  
"Of course I am crazy young man, I am not only crazy, I am insane and you know why I am crazy? I am crazy for love.FOR LOVE!"  
  
"What are you saying?" Ryota suddenly asked "You don't know what I am saying Honey?" "I'm not your honey." "Well then darling, I am indeed crazy, crazy for love and as the line says: CRAZY FOR YOU" she added  
  
Then she goes back again hugging him and screaming AISHITERU RYOTA! AISHITERU! WATASHI IRU ANATA EIEN! These words that meant I love you Ryota, I love you! I need you forever, then she added "Whenever I look into your eyes, I drive myself crazy and your brown curly hair makes me love you even more and those pretty thick lips of yours, I LOVE YOU!!!  
  
"What did you say your name was?" Akagi asked again  
  
The girl stopped talking and screaming that makes the people so irritated.  
  
"So I haven't introduced my self yet so now I will."  
  
"I am Ryota Miyagi's only love and darling my name is." 


	12. Really?

REALLY? (HONTO?)  
  
"My name is." "Ayako!" Ryota suddenly shouted "What? I'm not Ayako! My name is Nakatori Nakayama from Nagasaki High and who's Ayako?" "Ayako! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" Ryota shouted "Oh Ryota, here's your towel that you lent me two days before" Ayako said throwing the green towel to Ryota with a braid Ryota 7 "What did you call him?" Tori asked "Ryota, who is she? And why are you asking?" Ayako asked curiously "No one calls Ryota on his name but me! And towel? What towel?! " "Ayako this is Nakatori." "Nakatori Nakayama and do you have any problem with that? And I suppose you don't know who really am I, for your information, I am Ryota's girlfriend!" "Miyagi's girlfriend?" They all asked in confusion. "Oh, really? You didn't mentioned anything about your GIRLFRIEND, MIYAGI" Ayako said "B-b-but Aya-san you know I don't have a girlfriend isn't it?" He asked "Well, that's what I thought." Ayako replied "Aya-san." "Well, got to go now, I have lots of things to do." Ayako bade good-bye "AYAKO!" he ran to catch up with her. "Oooohhhh!!! That girl! Darling wait!"  
  
Then they watched Ayako walk fast and Miyagi trying to catch up they tried to stopped Nakatori but they failed too until Miyagi reached Ayako hours before sunset.  
  
"Aya-san please stop! You've been roaming around but nowhere to go.Stop! Don't be angry at me! You know Tori isn't my girlfriend!"  
  
Then she paused for a while stopped walking and looked at Ryota seriously. Then Ryota felt nervousness and felt a chill on his spine until Ayako opened up and told him everything, how she sees things, feels and all.  
  
"Aya-san." "Ryota, is there something I must be angry about?" "It's about Tori, you know from the start that you're the one I.." "What is it?" "Don't make it so hard for me! You know I like you so much! Ayako please!" "Stop it." "Aya-san" "I don't know who to believe and why I have to believe you." "Aya please" "I don't know Ryota, I don't know" "But things would be okay Aya-san, I swear" "So do I, so do I"  
  
Then she smiled that made Ryota feel warmer and bring back to life, and he came back to the same routine.  
  
"Ayako wait! How about give me a date? It would be nice isn't it? Hey! My love! Where are you going? Wait for me!!!"  
  
"Try to catch up Ryota! Try to catch up!"  
  
-End- 


	13. A Smile

A SMILE (HOHOEMI NO)  
  
"Kaede," Ran asked "Hm?" "I was just wondering if." "Nani?" "If you can." "I can? I can what?" "You can watch me.You see, there would be a match on Saturday on the basketball arena and I." "I would absolutely be there Ran" "I, I." "You don't need to say a word Ran, your smile is just enough." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"*Harhhh* It's a lousy day. I can't even feel the sunlight on my face." Mitsui told Kogure "True Mitsui, do you know why?" Kogure said "Doushite? Doushite Kogure?" "Because we're under a big roof" he said pointing on the gym's roof "Oh, I forgot we're inside the gym"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Kaede," Marina asked "?" "I remembered something" "Nani?" "Have you told anyone how we met?" "no" "Oh, I see" "Why have you told anyone?" "Ayako knew it all this time but I don't know how" "." "So it is you" "." "You know Kaede, I can still remember every single detail." She said closing her eyes and facing the sky "Honto?" "Hai, everything, every single thing"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
" Lalala.Ryonan, Ryonan.I smell lemons! Where is that coming? Oh there you are! I'll buy two cups please and two slices of those nice lemon pies, oh no, make that three."  
  
Sendoh was roaming around the place for there were no classes on Ryonan, he was so happy since he loved sleeping in some classes,  
  
"This week should be a nice one" he thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Marina!" Haruko called her "Oh, hi Haruko" "Hey how about a chat with me today?" "That would be nice"  
  
She dragged Marina into the nearest room and let her sit. "So how did you two met?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Who else?" "What do you mean?" "I mean Rukawa!" "You're very eager" "No I'm not eager, I'm desperate!"  
  
Oh maybe I can tell, but" "No buts. Please tell me." "Well ok"  
  
She started telling Haruko and then it started:  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Marina stood in front of many eight years old kids who were beating a sore kid. Then she asked them to leave and because of she was a girl, her favor was granted. She helped him treat his wounds but he never spoke, he just stared at her blankly then she tied her hanky on his left arm which was bleeding. The next day some one called her and it was him. He knew her name because of the name printed on the hanky, they were on the same school and were neighbors.That is how they met. 


	14. The Ace

PICTURE OF AN ACE (NATSU NO AN ACE)  
  
"*Harhh* what day is it Kogo-chan?" Hanamichi asked "It's Saturday." Kogure replied "Then what are we doing here?" "We're going to watch a basketball match for women today." "Wah? Women's? Pesky." WHACK! WHACK! "Who's pesky?" Ayako asked armed with her giant fan "A-Ayako?" "Yah, it's me.and I heard what you said." "Oops, trouble." Kogo said "Not to worry, I'm in good shape so there's no reason to fight with that red head" Ayako said. "Hey where's shorty?" "Not here, he said he's going straight to the gymnasium ahead of us with Mitsui." "Ooh, now where's." "Ayako!" A voice called "Haruko! Hi it's me the genius." WHAM! "Who's genius?" Gori asked "G-g-go-gori." "Keep going we don't want us to late." Gori replied  
  
After minutes of walking. "Megane-kun, why do we need to watch this?" "I don't know, it's my first time too." "Of course to learn techniques and strategies" Ayako interrupted "Are they that good?" "I don't know, we'll wait for that."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Gymnasium: "I'll bet that the team with blue uniform would win this fight." One said.  
  
"Miyagi, why do you think this people are confident about the blue team???" "Maybe because of their ace player." "I can imagine her Ryota" Miyagi said "Fat lips" "Big nose" "Killer eyes that can make you want to suicide" "Floppy ears" "Muscled legs" "Big feet" "Blood thirsty who would foul anyone just to win" "And a dirty player in the court" "Much like Gori" they both said "Hey, Michy." "NEVER CALL ME MICHY, SHORTY!" "oops, never mind.look there it's Rukawa" "Yeah and over there is." "Sendoh?" they both said "I can't believe those two are here" "True Mitsui, why would they want go to a match like this?" "Why? What's your reason on going here, huh, Miyagi?" "READ MY LIPS: CAPITAL A - Y - A - K - O AS IN AYAKO!" "Teme." "How about you?" "There's nowhere to go but here." "They're the same." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"RYOTA!" "Ayako?" Whack! "Nakatori???" "Oooohhhh! I missed you! I knew I would see you here!" "Get off me!" "Why?" "Just get off" "You bad boy! You disappointed me! I shall leave you now! Humph!" "Good for you, Miyagi" "Yeah, a good thing she buzzed off." "Ha, there goes Ayako" "Where?!" "Look there" "LET'S GO!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"This match would start in ten minutes" Ayako said "Hey Ayako!" "Oh, Ryota & Mitsui.Glad you came." "Yeah." "Hey look there are lot's of banners for the blue uniform and the number 8? 23?" "That's the ace player's jersey" "Oh, is that so?" "I heard so many things about that girl" "Yeah, let's visualize" "She really monstrous" Mitsui said "Yes, my theory is that she has a black unorganized hair." Ryota added "Dark complexion" Kogure said "Fat lips" Mitsui describe "Big nose" then Ryota "Killer eyes that can make you want to suicide" And Kogure "Floppy ears" "Muscled legs" "Big feet" "Blood thirsty who would foul anyone just to win" "And a dirty player in the court" "Much like Gori" they all said "Oh yeah? Let's see about that" Ayako said with the unusual grin "Hey look there goes the white and blue team" Ryota said "Hey isn't that Marina who's smiling at us?" Kogure said "Yeah and she's." "EIGHT?!" they were all surprised. "So is she that monstrous?" Ayako asked giggling "Ayako don't tell her, doozo." "Doozo." "All right" 


	15. Attack The Plan

ATTACK (SEMERARETARA)  
  
"I can't believe it's her" Kogure said "Yeah, she's so cute to be a player and ace" Mitsui said "NANI?!" Kogure asked "Nothing.Why are you jealous?" Mitsui replied with a stupid smile "DAME!" Kogure yelled "Hey Rukawa's watching" Ryota said "Yeah and Sendoh too." Akagi said "It's gonna start" Ayako blurted "Marina is so famous here, Sakuragi" "Ha-haruko?" "Yes, I said she's famous here." "Oh, o-okay"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Jump ball! White 4 and Blue 7" The referee said. Then the game started. Obviously, on the lead is the team in blue: "She's good." "Yeah, as long as she's in the team with the other girl, they're going to win" "I agree" everyone said. "Hey look! It the famous combination!" "Yes it is!" "Number 6 passes the ball to 8 and" "SHE SCORES!!!" then the gymnasium was noisy with everyone cheering for the blue ones and specifically Rina. Or MYSTIQUE as they call her. "Hey look she has her own cheering squad" Ryota said "Like the Oendan girls" Ayako said "And the MICHY-BOY fans club, Hehehe" Ryota teased Mitsui "Yah right but our cheering squads has no match on your solo-flight cheerer." "Huh?" They asked Mitsui "NAKATORI NAKAYAMA" he laughed his heart out "OMAE WO KOROSU! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT HER IN FRONT OF AYAKO!" Ryota started choking Mitsui to death "R-R-RYO-TAHH!!! STOP IT YOUR KILLING ME!" Mitsui pleaded "STOP IT!" Ayako shouted with her giant fan ready "You're not gonna hit us with that, are you?" Ryota asked "I might if you won't stop" "Okay, okay--- you're lucky Mitsui" Ryota said  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
The score was 38 - 10. The other team was matchless so there was a charge time out for the white team. "CHARGE TIME - OUT! WHITE!" "It's obvious that the coach is going to call a time out." "Yeah but I'm wondering, Miyagi, why do they call her Mystique?" Mistui asked "Why don't we ask someone?" Ryota said "Because she doesn't speak much" A guy said "Who are you???" They all asked in surprise. "Humph, let me introduce my self first.My name is Tokiya, Tokiya Mikagami--- " "And I'm Soujiro Seta from Tomoeda high" "Tomoeda?" They asked "I heard about Tomoeda before." Akagi said  
  
LET'S ASK DR. T!!! Dr T.: Ok, ok so what is Tomoeda High school? Tomoeda High is one of the famous schools in Japan, it has complete facilities and great teachers and establishments.Tomoeda is known for its unique way of teaching and project making. But, Tomoeda high school is an exclusive school for elite students and you should take a practical exam before you can study there.  
  
"Oooohhhh.Elite? Marina? These two?" They asked "And good looking" Ayako whispered "You think these two are good-looking? They look like lizards to me" Ryota lied "Hey back to the point, who are you two?" Kogure asked "As I've said before, I am Tokiya Mikagami. I am our school's top photographer and athlete in partnership with my partner Soujiro" "And you are Marina's?" "Fan's club organizers" "Fan's club?" "Yes, it's a secret organization that even her doesn't know." "Oooohhhh, so why is she called mystique?" "Because she was known for her pale skin, black hair, dark eyes and silence which gives her a mysterious aura but many admires her." "So thank y." "Oops! Sorry we must go! We must catch every scene of this match!" The two scrammed "So fast." they thought  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Nazjimi." The white team's coach said "Sir." She asked "In your case, we all know that you're the biggest in the team" "Yes sir" "And we need to win" "Sir I know" "So get rid of her" "Sir?" "You know what I mean" "This would be easy sir" "So let's go" 


	16. Cruel Angel The Accident

CRUEL ANGEL (ZANKOKU NO TENSHI)  
  
The blue team scored once again and the score was 69 - 40. And it was the start of the second half. "Marina, you'll win this" Sendoh thought, while looking at her. "Ran-ran" Rukawa whispered "Go RYUZAKI!" many shouted "Go Rina" Fujima whispered "Yes! That from SHOHOKU HIGH!" Haruko and her companions cheered for her.  
  
Then when she was going to dunk the ball, suddenly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Prrrrt! Foul! We need the medics here quickly!" The referee shouted "Ran-ran!" Shouted Rukawa "Marina!" Sendoh was shocked "DAME!" Kogure, Mitsui, Fujima, Soujiro, Tokiya and many others shouted "Oh, my God!" Ayako shouted "Marina, oh no!" Haruko said Everyone panicked seeing the clear foul by the number 16 in white. She was lying on the floor trying to stand up, she was bleeding and trying to stand up.She was trembling seeing the blood dropping on the floor. It was very visible that Rukawa and Sendoh were both running to her aid because the others were prohibited to come close. "Ran! Please!" Rukawa asked "Marina, hold on its ok" Sendoh said "I-I'm okay don't worry.See? I can." Then she was unconscious and dropped herself into Rukawa's arms and she said before losing her self: "Don't worry Kaede, Akira" then she closed her eyes. Tension filled the room, every one was angry and very furious at the 16th player but it was only her second foul so she wasn't out. "But she could have killed Rina!" Fujima was very angry "Drop her out!" Mitsui and Ayako said with Kogure But there's nothing they can do, the game was continue.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Ran-ran can you hear me?" Rukawa asked with fear in his eyes. "It's okay now" Sendoh said "Shut up" Rukawa murmured "What?" Sendoh said and then they stared at each other wishing one would melt. "I-I'm okay now, thank Kaede, Akira." "It's a relief but you can no longer play you should sleep" Rukawa said "But." Marina tried to oppose "No buts" But Sendoh ironically agreed with Rukawa. 


	17. Why Can't I?

WHY CAN'T I? (DOUSHITENANO?)  
  
"Why can't I play?" "You should sleep" Sendoh said. "But they." "Listen to me Ran, you should regain your strength" Kaede said "Kae-chan.Aki. Your actually in agreement with each other?" "Nope" Rukawa said in full force "Not actually" Sendoh smiled at her "Okay, since both of you are my closest friends maybe I should agree with you but-" "But?" They asked "Only for five minutes so I could play again" Marina said They couldn't do anything so they agreed "Naughty girl." Sendoh smiled at Rukawa while both of them exiting. "Humph" Rukawa said "I like her for that" Sendoh continued "I don't care stupid smiley" Rukawa murmured in return "Hah, so you don't care, at least you know - best friend" Sendoh teased "Shut up broom head"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"They're losing" Ayako said "Yes they are in the score of 69 - 89 in just 4 minutes left" "Without her they." Mitsui was interrupted  
  
SUBSTITUTION! The referee cried out "What? Substi- Marina!" They all shouted in joy. "Unbelievable, she was bleeding minutes ago and now she's okay?" They said in an incredulous tone. "Naughty, it's been only four minutes since she slept" "Ran-ran" Rukawa sighed "Now they're going to win" they shouted  
  
"So your foul isn't that perfect." The number 6 smiled at number 16 "Hah, nice imperfect foul" many said  
  
And now she's back, with many points and rebounds, fly swatter they won.After the game she went home and was greeted by many and everyone was happy to know it was her.MYSTIQUE ACE "Ran your really naughty" Rukawa told her "Just like you Kae-chan, Naughty Okashi" she giggled while holding his arm just like before, just like before. -End- 


	18. Last

LIGHT (HIKARI)  
  
"Ding Dong!" Her door bell rang. "It's Sunday who would possibly go here?" She asked herself while opening her door. "Kae-chan?" She was surprised, he was wearing dark pants and blue shirt and a top shirt in a darker shade and unusual enough, he doesn't have his bike with him. "Yah, it's me." "What are you doing here? Come in" She said "No thank you, just get dressed." "Me? Why?" "How about a stroll today?" "That would be nice!" She was delighted  
  
"Why would he want to have a stroll today? He usually tells me he's going to practice but now he's asking me to get dressed?" She had some thoughts in her mind.  
  
When she was all set up she picked up her small pouch and went out. She was wearing a blue skirt, white neat blouse and a pink sweater-like topper. Then they walked together, what a great couple they are. But that never took place on their minds-they are best friends, nothing more.  
  
"So why did you ask me to stroll with you?" Marina asked "Nothing." "Huh?" "I don't know, I just want to see you.Just like in junior high." "Kae-chan."  
  
Then they went to a café where they ate their lunch and saw Ayako and Ryota there, no they are not dating, Kogure is with them. "Hey, guys! Having a date?" Ayako asked giggling "Ayako, you're such a kidder" She grinned ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Sakuragi, thank you for accompanying me today" "Oh it's nothing Haruko, hehehe" "Is that Rukawa?" "WHAT?!" "Yes it is Rukawa with the others! Let's go Sakuragi"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Oh, Haruko! Hi!" Ayako greeted "And Hanamichi!" Ryota said "Haruko, having a date?" they asked "Oh no." "So the stupid is here" Rukawa sighed "Grr. Teme Kitsune!" Sakuragi thought "So where are you two going?" Ayako asked "Somewhere around here." Marina smiled "So maybe we should leave now, bye!" Then they bade good-bye. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
It was such a long day, after a whole day of strolling, walking, choosing, talking and remembering, the day had to end until they reached the front gate of her house.  
  
"It was such a great day Kae-chan.Better that ever." "I am glad to know." he said "So tomorrow I'll pick you up." he added "Yes in the morning" "Go inside now, its getting cold" "Okay, bye now Kae-chan." "Good night Ran-ran."  
  
-End- 


End file.
